Senandung Cinta
by miyomiaw
Summary: Ini kisah cinta Yifan dan Junmyeon yang manis, mengharukan, dan menyedihkan. KrisHo drabble fic.
1. Senja yang Indah

-Senja yang indah-

Berbaring di atas lebatnya semak belukar, sembari menatap langit sore yang begitu indah. Semilir angin membawa wangi-wangian bunga _camomile_. Hembusan itu menerpa wajah lelaki tampan yang berbaring di atas semak belukar. Ia memejamkan matanya, tangannya memetik senar gitar dengan perlahan. Pemuda bernama lengkap Wu Yifan itu menggumamkan sebuah nyanyian.

_Seperti angin, hatiku berguncang_

_Seperti asap, cintaku memudar_

_Jangan lihat kebelakang dan pergilah_

_Jangan menemuiku lagi dan teruslah hidup_

_Hari demi hari menghilang jauh_

Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, sekelebat memori menyakitkan terlintas di kepala, membuat ia membuka mata. Menghadap ke langit, dan melihat bahwa ini sudah hampir petang. Yifan terduduk, tak lama setelah itu ia beranjak, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah.

* * *

"Ibu, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Yifan di depan sebuah gundukan tanah dengan bunga mawar kering yang menghiasi permukaannya. Pemuda berlesung pipit itu tersenyum sembari mencabuti ilalang yang tumbuh di sekitar makam ibunya.

"Ibu, aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis. Namanya, Junmyeon." Yifan menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan sebuah nama dengan pahatan emas –Wu Liyin-. "Dia gadis yang baik, manis, dan berhati hangat. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku menyukainya." Lanjut Yifan.

Sebuah daun _mapple_ mendarat di bahu kanannya. Yifan tersentak, sejurus kemudian ia mengambilnya, memainkan daun lambang sebuah negara itu. "Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihatnya kencan dengan seorang pria. Aku tahu pria itu, namanya Kim Jongin, murid baru asal Korea bu." "Aku tidak habis fikir kenapa ia bisa menyukai Kim Jongin. Memang _sih_ dia baik hati, suka tersenyum, dan ramah. Berbeda sekali denganku." Imbuh Yifan dengan hembusan nafas kesal.

"Tapi bu—"

"Yifan?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Yifan, reflek ia menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat melihat gadis yang ia bicarakan sedari tadi. "Kim Junmyeon?" Junmyeon berjongkok di samping Yifan, menatap makam di hadapannya. "Kau mengunjungi makam siapa?" Tanya gadis itu, matanya tak lepas menatap batu nisan ibu Yifan.

"Ibuku." Jawab Yifan singkat. Yifan merasa jantungnya sangat berdebar, rona merah menjalar di pipinya, ia sangat tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kim Junmyeon. Keadaan hening sejenak, membuat Yifan kikuk sendiri.

"Lalu, kau sendiri mengapa berada disini?" Tanya Yifan memecah keheningan, Junmyeon menoleh dan tersenyum manis "Aku mengunjungi orang yang aku sayangi." Ucapnya. Yifan tersenyum tipis, dan menganggukkan kepala. "Kekasihmu ya?"

"Masih calon." Junmyeon tertawa, dan itu sangat manis menurut Yifan.

"Memang siapa?" Tanya Yifan sekali lagi. Tiba tiba, Junmyeon mendekatkan dirinya di hadapan Yifan dan berkata. "Orang itu berada di depanku sekarang." Setelahnya Junmyeon tersenyum.

**END**

**a/n : HAI HAI^^ NEWBIE HERE wkwk, cerita KrisHo ini akan saya update berbeda tema di setiap chap nya, terima kritik dan saran kok :D**


	2. Tián Mì Mì

Lagu klasik, lagu _ballad_, lagu _slow_, aku suka itu semua. Mereka sangat enak untuk di dengar, dan tak akan pernah bosan untuk mengulanginya berkali kali. Guru Zhang menyuruh kami menampilkan pertunjukan klasik. Guru asal _China _itu selalu memberi kami pelatihan untuk menyanyikan lagu Mandarin. Dan lusa yang akan datang, kami harus maju menyanyikannya di gedung seni sekolah.

Kebetulan aku sekelompok dengan Yifan, temanku yang berasal dari _Guangzhou, China_. Sebenarnya dia baik hati, namun Yifan tidak banyak bicara, dan itu yang membuatku kesal jika satu kelompok dengannya, canggung dan tidak ada topik pembicaraan, seperti sekarang ini.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah bisa _accord_nya?" Tanyaku melirik ke arah Yifan. Nampak ia yang sedang memetik gitar, mencoba coba _accord_ yang pas saat di mainkan nanti.

"Coba kau nyanyikan dari awal." Ucapnya tanpa memandangku, sialan sekali. Aku mengambil partitur lagu, kemudian menyanyikannya.

**_Tian mi mi ni xiao de tian mi mi_**

**_Hao xiang hua er kai zai chun feng li_**

**_Kai zai chun feng li_**

**_Zai na li zai na li jian guo ni_**

**_Ni de xiao rong zhe yang shou xi_**

**_Wo yi shi xiang bu qi_**

**_A~ zai meng li_**

**_Meng li meng li jian guo ni_**

**_Tian mi xiao de duo tian mi_**

**_Shi ni~ shi ni~ meng jian de jiu shi ni_**

Kami terdiam beberapa saat, tanpa sadar kami tertawa bersama, ini sangat mengasyikkan karena aku dan Yifan dapat menyelesaikan tugas dari guru Zhang. "Saat praktikum, lebih bagus lagi jika kau menghaluskan suaramu. Karena iringannya aku rubah menjadi musik akustik."Ucapnya dengan santai.

"Baik kapten!" Seruku dengan senang, "Sebenarnya apa arti lagu ini? Aku sangat penasaran sekali." Tanyaku, dan Yifan tersenyum manis, sangat manis, bahkan aku berfikir bahwa ternyata Yifan bisa tersenyum.

"Aku akan memberitahumu setelah selesai praktik."

* * *

_D-Day!_

Seluruh murid kelas musik sudah berkumpul di _podium_, guru Zhang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Yifan dan Junmyeon bertatapan penuh arti dan tersenyum bersama. "Apakah kau siap?" Tanya Yifan menggenggam tangan Junmyeon. Awalnya Junmyeon tersentak dengan perlakuan Yifan kepadanya, tetapi lambat laun Junmyeon mengerti bahwa Yifan menyemangatinya agar tidak gugup.

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Junmyeon dengan mantap, menampakkan _eye-smile_nya yang begitu manis. Junmyeon menatap sekeliling _podium_. Ternyata tidak hanya satu pantarannya yang mengikuti praktikum ini. Ada _senior_ tingkat akhir, Kyuhyun yang sedang berlatih menyanyi bersama _partner_nya, Siwon. Ada juga _senior_ tingkat tengahnya, Key yang berlatih _beatbox_ yang ditertawakan oleh temannya sendiri, Taemin.

"Mr. Zhang sudah datang." Ucap Yifan, merapikan pakaian dan gitarnya. Junmyeon melihat ke depan, nampak guru Zhang yang sangat keren hanya dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang.

"Selamat pagi anak anak! Rupanya kalian sangat senang sekali dengan praktek kali ini." Ucap guru Zhang yang memiliki nama panjang Zhang Yixing itu. Kemudian suasana _podium_ kembali ramai karena antusias para murid.

"Saya tidak akan berbasa basi lagi, karena waktu saya sangat sedikit." Guru Zhang melangkahkan kakinya turun dari panggung, mendudukan dirinya di kursi paling depan, membuka lembar kertas HVS yang disatukan dengan papan klip.

"Baiklah, sesuai giliran yang sudah saya bagikan kemarin. Nomor giliran pertama."

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di dalam podium tersebut, nampak Victoria bersama grupnya, Krystal, Luna, dan Minho menaiki panggung. Mereka memakai busana yang kompak, atasan merah dan bawahan putih, sangat keren.

"WHOAA, SENIOR MINHO SANGAT TAMPAN YAA!" Teriak Junmyeon dari kursi penonton, Yifan melirik dengan sinis dan mencibir gadis di sebelahnya. "Lebih tampan mana aku dengan Minho?" Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Yifan, dan terkikik geli. "Sudah jelas Minho dong!"

Alunan musik tradisional China langsung terdengar memenuhi podium itu, para penonton yang merupakan murid SMA Seoul terdiam, menikmati alunan musik itu.

**_[Luna] ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen_**

**_wo ai ni you ji fen_**

**_wo de qing ye zhen_**

**_wo de ai ye zhen_**

**_yue liang dai biao wo de xin_**

**_[Victoria] ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen_**

**_wo ai ni you ji fen_**

**_wo de qing bu yi_**

**_wo de ai bu bian_**

**_yue liang dai biao wo de xin_**

**_[Krystal] qing qing de yi ge wen_**

**_yi jing da dong wo de xin_**

**_shen shen de yi duan qing_**

**_jiao wo si nian dao ru jin_**

**_[ALL] ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen_**

**_wo ai ni you ji fen_**

**_ni qu xiang yi xiang_**

**_ni qu kan yi kan_**

**_yue liang dai biao wo de xin_**

Seluruh murid yang berada di podium bertepuk tangan saat selesainya pertunjukan kelompok satu tersebut, ada yang bersiul, ada juga yang berdecak kagum.

"Suara Luna bagus, aku jadi gugup Yifan." Ucap Junmyeon setengah berbisik. Yifan sekali lagi menggenggam tangannya. "Kau juga tidak kalah bagus dari Luna." Ucap Yifan tersenyum, menampilkan wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Saatnya yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba juga, Yifan dan Junmyeon berhadapan dengan guru Zhang di panggung, tampak Junmyeon yang gugup, dan berkeringat dingin. "Calm down Junmyeon." Bisik Yifan disampingnya.

Petikan gitar mulai mengalun indah, Yifan yang memakai kemeja putih dan topi beludru tampak tampan sekali, tak kalah pula Junmyeon yang memakai dress putih lengan pendek begitu mempesona. Gadis bermarga Kim itu mengambil nafas kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya dengan lembut, Yifan yang sedang memetik gitar melirik Junmyeon lewat ekor matanya, lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dan menikmati suara Junmyeon.

**_Tian mi mi ni xiao de tian mi mi_**

**_Hao xiang hua er kai zai chun feng li_**

**_Kai zai chun feng li_**

**_Zai na li zai na li jian guo ni_**

**_Ni de xiao rong zhe yang shou xi_**

**_Wo yi shi xiang bu qi_**

**_A~ zai meng li_**

**_Meng li meng li jian guo ni_**

**_Tian mi xiao de duo tian mi_**

**_Shi ni~ shi ni~ meng jian de jiu shi ni_**

* * *

Acara berakhir dengan seluruh murid yang diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah masing masing. Kebetulan, rumah Yifan dan Junmyeon satu arah, jadi mereka naik subway bersama. Meskipun Yifan terkenal sebagai pribadi yang jarang berbicara dan tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, menurut Junmyeon lelaki ini berbeda sekali, kenyataannya Yifan itu sangat ramah dan suka tersenyum. Apalagi saat tersenyum, Yifan semakin menawan.

"Katanya kau akan memberitahuku apa arti lagu itu. Cepat katakan!" Seru Junmyeon sembari mengguncang tubuh Yifan yang duduk di sampingnya, Yifan terkekeh pelan, Junmyeon menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sambil kunyanyikan?" Tanya Yifan, kali ini menatap Junmyeon tepat di matanya. Gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu mengangguk antusias, seperti anak sekolah dasar.

"Semanis madu, seyumanmu semanis madu. Bagaikan bunga yang mekar di musim semi. Mekar di musim semi. Di mana? Di mana aku pernah melihatmu? Senyumanmu begitu kukenal. Sebentar, Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ahh ~ Di dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Di dalam mimpiku. Di dalam mimpiku, aku melihatmu. Semanis madu, senyumanmu begitu manis. Itu kamu, itu kamu. Aku melihatmu di dalam mimpi-mimpiku."

Kim Junmyeon tersenyum, manis sekali, bahkan Yifan tersipu karenanya. Mereka merasakan canggung di subway yang mengantar mereka. Seolah tidak sadar yang di lakukannya, lelaki asal China itu menggenggam lembut tangan gadis manis di sampingnya. Jantung mereka berpacu cepat, udara dingin yang dikatakan pembawa berita tadi pagi tidak berlaku lagi bagi mereka, hawa panas menjalar sampai ubun ubun, mata mereka bertemu, tidak ada yang ingin memutuskannya.

Perasaan itu semakin kuat, saat bibir mereka bertemu, kecupan yang lembut dan lama, manis dan halus, Junmyeon menutup matanya merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang dan meresapi rasa yang ada di hatinya. Yifan benar, ia mencintai gadis ini. Pagutan itu terlepas saat mereka menyadari bahwa ini tidak benar, tetapi Yifan menampiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, lanjutkan hubungan ini."

END

**REVIEW AGAIN? ^^**


End file.
